Correcting his Mistake
by taisholuver
Summary: Bunny was the best thing that had ever happened to him. But he didn't know what he had until she was gone. The whore that he's with now does the same thing to him that he did to her. huh, what goes around comes around. What will he do when she saves him and their son from a bunch of demons? Can he correct his mistake? Or will he lose her forever? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Well my boy, how do you like walking at night?" Inutaisho asked the young lad beside him. Little Sesshomaru looked up at his father, eyes sparkling. The two had been so stressed lately, dealing with Izayoi and her random bitch fits and constant nagging. So Inutaisho decided to take Sesshomaru out for a walk in the night sky. The boy looked just like Inutaisho. The two had long, silky, silver hair, big, gorgeous, golden eyes, Inutaisho had a hard, muscular form while Sesshomaru's form was child-like, and soft, pink, full, lips. The only thing that was really different between the two was their markings. Inutaisho had one blue mark on each of his cheeks while his pup had two purple stripes on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru looked up at his father and smiled cutely. "Yeah! I like the _peace _and _quiet, _unlike at home with _her_"

"I get your meaning- Sesshomaru watch out!" Inutaisho pushed Sesshomaru down as a dark energy blast hurled towards them. The father covered his son's little body with his own, making absolute sure that he didn't get hurt. When the power of the blast died away Inutaisho jumped up and drew Soun'ga, his sword, out of the sheath behind his back. "HOW DARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE FOOL!" the angry lord screamed. Just then, about twenty or so demons emerged from the trees. Sesshomaru, being little, cowered in fear. Inutaisho prepared himself mentally for battle... But he didn't have to lift a finger. Suddenly, a pearly white fireball hurled from the forest. It struck one demon and then circled around until the twenty were eliminated. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru looked towards the place where the fireball came from. A woman appeared from the trees and glared at Inutaisho. She was beautiful, Long, silky, raven hair, big, sexy, sapphire eyes, a hard, tone, curvaeceous form, and soft, pink, full, delicate lips. The lord stared lovingly at the beauty. "Hello again... Bunny"

"Hello... Inutaisho-sama... Next time you want to take my son out walking at night, make sure he's well protected..."

Yep, Bunny was Sesshomaru's mom. She and Inutaisho were in love at one point in time, and because of that love Sesshomaru was brought into the earth. But Bunny had to leave for war, and when she came back, Inutaisho had already married Izayoi. "I know, it's just that we've been so stressed out lately... But you look beautiful" Bunny's hair was curled and flipped to the right shoulder. She wore her fiery clan leader uniform. A fiery halter top with the matching skirt, which was slit on both sides, in case Bunny had to fight. Her markings matched her lovely tan complextion perfectly. Four fiery marks adorned Bunny's cheeks, two on each side. A three-leafed flame adorned her forehead where her lovely bangs parted. A blazing flame raced up her right arm and left leg. She was the most breath-taking sight Inutaisho ever saw. And he was still in love with her. "Thank you very much" his love said in her formal voice. She then turned to leave, Inutaisho's eyes focused on her nice, round, plump, booty. But he snapped his head back up. "Bunny wait... Please"

"Wait? Wait on what? There is nothing to wait on..."

"I want you to meet our son"

Bunny turned then. Her eyes looking at Sesshomaru, they filled with love and adoration. The only time she saw her baby boy was when he was a baby, she then had to leave for war. The clan leader hadn't seen her child since... Tears dropped from her angelic face as she walked numbly towards the young lad. Sesshomaru looked at the angel coming towards him. What was his father thinking?! To leave this beautiful, kind creature for a stupid, ugly bitch like Izayoi?! She stopped and kneeled so that she was level with him. Hanging low on her breast was a three-leafed flame. Bunny took it off and placed it around his neck. "Whenever you need me, my beautiful young boy, just call me, and I'll be to you quick, fast, and in a hurry"

Sesshomaru smiled as Bunny kissed his cheek and turned to leave. Inutaisho grabbed Bunny's arm and pulled her to him. Her sharp intake of breath aroused him. "Why can't you just stay? With Sesshomaru and me?"

"Because you lefted me for that... _Girl"_

"That was the biggest mistake of my life... I am so sorry for hurting you my love..."

Bunny's eyes changed to a fiery ruby. She _loved _this man, and he had the nerve, the _audacity _to just...

Bunny ripped herself from Inutaisho's grip. His face was a mass of torment and sadness. "Bunny..."

"No... No! I will _not _be your rebound! Go find another bitch that is _willing..."_

Inutaisho moved so fast that Bunny didn't have time to react before the lord picked her up and threw her over his soulder. "You're coming with us... Let's go Sesshomaru"

The young lad followed his parents to the castle. On the way he watched in amazement as his father took all his mother's hits and screams without fliching once. By the time they got back, Bunny had accepted her situation and just stopped. The disfunctional family walked into the castle. Inutaisho growled at anyone who looked upon the beauty over his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at the servants. They were all staring at his mommy as they walked up the stairs. Just then, Izayoi came out a random room and went over to them.

"Who's this?" she asked in her usual nasty tone.

'_The woman who's going to replace you!' _Inutaisho wanted to say, but didn't. "Izayoi, this is Bunny, Sesshomaru's mother"

"Ohhhhhh... So _this _is the girl you lefted to be with me"

Inutaisho looked away and brushed past the evil bitch that was his wife. He really wanted to kill her. Over his shoulder he heard a vicious growl, Inutaisho sighed and stroked Bunny's leg. "It's ok Bunny, she'll be gone soon" the gorgeous woman over his shoulder growled again and struggled until he finally let her go. Bunny lashed out and slapped him so hard that he flew out of the room. That was it, Inutaisho jumped up and ran into the room. He grabbed her hands and pushed her onto the bed, she tried to get up but the taiyoukai straddled her hips, preventing her from doing so. Bunny glared at him hatefully, "GET OFF OF ME! YOU NEVER-" Inutaisho slammed his lips against hers and forced her mouth open. The taiyoukai shoved his tongue down her throat and they both groaned. Bunny sucked on his tongue and Inutaisho moved his hips against her, knowing that she liked when he did that. Bunny moaned then pushed him away, catching herself. "Leave me alone Inutaisho, you had your chance... But you failed, miserbly" he turned away from him and got into the bed, going to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny sighed as she sat on her new bed apparently. The young woman wanted nothing more than to leave this place. It had too many memories...

~Flashback~

_"No Inutaisho stop..." Bunny giggled cutely as Inutaisho licked her neck. They were laying in his king sized bed, enjoying each other. Inutaisho chuckled and stopped licking his love. Placing his arms around her he pulled her close. "So how's your clan?"_

_"They're fine. Oh my gosh I almost forgot to tell you! Today we were walking through the forest and we saw two squrriel demons mating..."_

_"Oh my god... They do realize that they block the entire forest path correct?"_

_"I have no idea. But Maia was like 'Oh my gosh they're doing it on the forest path!' I just giggled and let them finish. Weren't bothering me one bit, so after they were done they noticed us right and we were just like 'Hi' and they said 'Oh. How long were you there?' and we were like 'uh...'"_

_They two love birds laughed and cuddled on the bed again. They fell asleep soundly after a while..._

_~End~_

Tears streamed down Bunny's face as she dried her body. She had took a hot shower and was now drying off. Inutaisho walked into her room just as she finished wrapping the nakama around her form. Bunny whirled on him. "What do you want Inutaisho?"

"We need to talk... About us"

"There is nothing for us to talk about"

"Yes there is! We need to talk about what happened between us"

Bunny hurled a fireball at him. Inutaisho barely dogde it. "THERE IS _NOTHING _FOR US TO TALK ABOUT! YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT NINGEN WHORE! I _LOVED _YOU! HAD YOUR CHILD! WHEN I WAS AT WAR, I MADE A VOW THAT I WOULD DO WHAT I HAD TO DO TO COME BACK! BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME, BUT YOU WEREN'T! YOU WERE OUT AND ABOUT FUCKING ANY AND EVERYTHING WITHOUT A PENIS! SO NO... THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO THAT WILL _EVER _MAKE ME-" Inutaisho moved. He wrestled her onto the bed and pinned her wrists above her head. He was panting heavily, and she could smell the scent of his arousal. "I know I wasn't the best man to you. I hurt and cheated on you many times so I know that you're skeptial. But just listen to me please... I did and still love you, you're my heart and soul, I'm sorry that I didn't realize what I had until you were gone and I got stuck with someone who does the same thing to me that I did to you, I'm so sorry..."

Inutaisho nuzzled Bunny's neck. He traced his tongue along her neck until he reached her lips. The taiyoukai kissed his love passionately, and for the first time that night, she didn't struggle, but she did kiss him back. The two moved in a slow, sensual pace. Stopping every few mintues to catch their breaths. He lifted up a little, just enough to see her panting. His hand traveled down her body and Bunny gasped when she felt his fingers untying her nakama. Inutaisho chuckled as he slyly pulled it off of Bunny's body and onto the floor. He then sat up so that he was straddling her hips and pulled off his shirt. Bunny heard him moan as she ran her cunning little fingers up his chest. "Bunny... I missed you..." he whispered in her ear then traced the shell with his tongue. Inutaisho's fingers then traced down her nimble, curvy body down to her rose. He smirked and gently rubbed her bud, then closed his eyes and listened to her moans. "Ah... Inutaisho... Yes..." he slipped a finger inside and moved it around a little. Bunny's body shook with pleasure, she could barely make out words. The first wave of Bunny's climax hit her, and she arched her gorgeous back as the fire flowed through her. Inutaisho smiled, removed his finger, and placed it in his mouth. The taiyoukai moaned as he tasted her. Inutaisho couldn't remember the last time he tasted Bunny in such a way. She tasted so good... The taiyoukai stopped sucking his finger and kissed his way down the angel's body. Her moans and gasps turned him on even more, he kissed all the way down to her moist tavern and lapped her up in one smooth, slow, long stroke. Bunny gripped his hair and pushed his head in deeper. Inutaisho happily obeyed the signals her body was giving him. Inutaisho swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked on it, then he licked between her precious lips and swirled his tongue around her hole. Her pants became more profound when Inutaisho slid his tongue into her and started at a slow, hard pace. "Inutaisho..." she sighed, "I hate how you do this to me..." the taiyoukai smiled and came back up to her. He licked her neck again and somehow, got his pants off. Inutaisho sat up and pulled the covers away, for at one point of their foreplay, she had covered herself with the covers; grabbing her legs he parted them and positioned himself. "Are you ready?" he asked and Bunny nodded. Then gasped as he slid into her body. It was a tight fit, seeing as how she never had sex again after him. For fear of being hurt, but the taiyoukai inside of her had a way of making her forget the hurt. He bit his lip hard, she was so wet and so tight... He loved it. Inutaisho moved slowly, making absolute sure that he didn't hurt her. It was hard to control himself, damn he wanted to fuck her with wild abandon. But he couldn't until she felt comfortable! Ugh! Inutaisho hated how she drove him insane. "Ah... Harder..." Bunny whimpered. Inutaisho lost his mind then. He gripped the pillow she was laying on and started to pound her into the matress. Bunny could hardly talk, she found herself moving in time with him. Their hips slamming fiercly into each other. "Ah!... God... Yes... INUTAISHO!" Bunny screamed her climax. Inutaisho's end hit as well and he had to bury his face into her neck to keep from crying out to the heavens. "Bunny..." he moaned passionately...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Bunny awoke to find Inutaisho's arms wrapped around her bare frame. 'How the...' she asked herself as she jumped out of the bed, wrapping her discarded nakama around herself. Her eyes narrowed at the slumbering taiyoukai and she walked into the bathroom. She showered for a good 30 mintues, washing her hair multiple times. Bunny used her powers to dry herself off and she put on the clothing that she had taken inside the bathroom with her. The leader sighed. 'He kept my clothes...' a growl from her inner demon escaped her lips. '_He knew that one day we would be back in this place of memories' _Bunny nodded in understanding, knowing what her demon was getting at. '_You're powerful, moreso than any woman he's ever had! With you by his side he'd be unstoppable...' _A growl escaped Bunny's own lips then. She adorned the fiery yellow kimono and walked out of the bathroom. Bunny saw that Inutaisho was now sittin up in the bed, he smiled at her. "Good morning" he said lovingly, a big stupid grin on his face. Bunny could help but giggle at the cuteness he was producing. She then sighed, remembering the hurt he caused her and turned away. The leader combed and brushed her long, lush locks and pulled it into a neat bun. "I'm going to see Sesshomaru" she stated then walked out the door. Inutaisho got up, took a quick shower, and pulled on some clothes that he had a servant bring him. The taiyoukai knew that Bunny would be really slow to forgive him. Buy with a lot of puppy eyes and flat out begging should at most get him back in the friendzone of their relationship. Bunny didn't trust him, last night was a slip up that would never happen again unless she wanted it to. Inutaisho sighed and walked out of her room. It was her old room that she had stayed in when they were together, and he attended to get them back to the way they used to be. Inutaisho saw Bunny a few paces ahead of him, talking to one of Sesshomaru's tutors. "He seems quite educated, his father teaches the young prince well" Bunny smiled, she should get something for her baby for doing so well in his learning sessions, but what would he want? Inutaisho interrupted her thoughts when he came up to her. "Sesshomaru is usually in the stables at this time day... He loves playing with I-Yumi" Bunny's sapphire eyes sparkled at mention of the dragon. "You still have I-Yumi?!" she asked excitedly. "Yes he does" Izayoi said, coming up to them. "And he's taken me on her back many times" she smiled nastily. Bunny smiled kindly and glared at Inutaisho. "Tell me... Whore, when you went for rides on _my _dragon... Did she jerk around a lot?"

"Yes but Inutaisho held me safely..."

"I see, she was trying to throw you off... And Inutaisho, next time you let this whore ride my dragon I'll slice your head off" and with that, she walked off towards the stables. Izayoi was seething, the nerve of that... "Inutaisho" she hissed, turning to him. "Are you going to let her speak to me like that?"

Inutaisho didn't say anything, just walked off from her. He hoped that Izayoi would push Bunny's buttons, just so she could beat her ass...


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny walked through the castle like the queen she was. Fixing problems, solving disputes, and correcting wrongs. She smiled at the servants who cried upon seeing her beautiful face, hugging them and helping to complete their daily duties like they always did. After the floors and furniture were polished. Bunny put down her polishing cloth and walked outside. She inhaled the salty air and coughed, she fell to her knees and clutched her burning throat. Her inner demon screamed as the pain of the servants drifted into her lungs and burned through her body. _'Izayoi...' _the pained voices whispered in her ear. The burning stopped and the voices went away. Bunny got up shakily and a shudder passed through her body. The leader shook her head and continued on her way to the stables. When she walked in she smiled at her son, who was playing with I- Yumi, her two headed fire-breathing dragon. "You like her Sesshomaru? My dragon?" she asked and Sesshomaru turned, nodding. "Yes ma'am, she's beautiful, just like you" Bunny giggled cutely and walked to the young boy, kissing his cheek. The mother hugged her son, pressing him to her breast. Bunny sat down and pulled him into her lap. "Musuko, tell me about Izayoi"

"She's a whore! I hate her! She cheats on daddy and... And..." Sesshomaru started to cry then. Bunny gasped and hugged him tightly. "Darling, you can tell me anything..."

"She... She beats me..."

Rage burned through Bunny like a wildfire. Her eyes burned red and she roared her fury for both Inutaisho and the whore who dared to put her flithy hands on her child. Realizing that she might be scaring Sesshomaru, she surpressed her beast. Bunny took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to their beautiful sapphire. "I was told about your learning sessions and I am very proud of you... How about I take you for a ride on I-Yumi as a award?" Sesshomaru's eyes lit up and he nodded vigoriously. "Ok!" he said and Bunny smiled. The mother turned to I-Yumi and took her out off the stables by the reins, Sesshomaru following after her. Inutaisho walked outside and Bunny glared daggers at him. He didn't get the warning and walked right up to her. "Where are you going?"

"If you must know" Bunny said, her eyes changing to a burning ruby. "I am talking _my _son for a ride on _my _dragon as a reward for his good learning sessions... And when we get back he's going to his room because I don't want to give him nightmares" Her flames spiralled around her and she stepped to him. "Live your life while you have it bitch" she hissed and turned to her son. Bunny smiled and lifted him onto I-Yumi and hopped on herself. "Say goodbye to your daddy Sessh"

"Bye daddy!"

Inutaisho waved and looked to Bunny, who glared and sliced her finger across her throat. Then she smiled, took the reins, and flew off. Relishing Sesshomaru's happy cry.

The sun had just set when Bunny and a sleeping Sesshomaru got back. Her beast was full control, and she gently grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeping form off of I-Yumi. "I-Yumi, go back to the stables and get you some sleep ok?" Bunny kissed the dragon's cheek and laughed when she shook her tail in delight, loving her master's affection. Bunny watched the dragon enter the stables and she walked inside. Bunny greeted the servants, who trembled in fear, knowing what would happen the second she laid Sesshomaru down in his bed. Bunny kissed her son's forehead lovingly and tucked him in, she put a sound proof barrier on his door and window then walked out. As soon as the door closed she roared in absolute fury then charged towards Inutaisho's study. When she burst in Inutaisho was sitting in his desk reading and Izayoi was sitting on his armrest, reading a book. Inutaisho looked up at her and closed his book, seeing her in fury. "Bunny-"

"SHUT UP!"

She growled at Izayoi and charged to the bitch, grabbing her hair. Bunny picked Izayoi and slammed her to the ground. Bunny hopped on top of her and let her fist fly to her face. "YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT EVER PUT YOUR FLITHY FUCKING HANDS ON MY CHILD EVER AGAIN!" she screamed and slammed her head into the floor, cracking it. Inutaisho jumped up and grabbed Bunny off his wife... But he didn't grab her in the right way. Bunny grabbed Izayoi's hair with one hand and punched her repeatedly with the other. Izayoi screamed at Bunny's flames were pushed into her head, burning her skin. Inutaisho let Bunny go to get a better grip on her... Wrong move. Bunny spin kicked Izayoi into the brick wall and whirled on Inutaisho, punching him in the face. "INUTAISHO!" she threw a fireball at him and he barely dodged it. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU LET THIS HOE PUT HER HANDS ON MY MOTHERFUCKING CHILD?! _MY CHILD!" _Inutaisho paled and blinked. "What?!" he yelled furiously, glaring at Izayoi. "You're hitting my son?! BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CASTLE" Bunny ran at her again but Inutaisho held her back. "LET ME KILL HER!"

"No Bunny... She'll live with all she's done"

Bunny looked deep into Izayoi's soul and saw the scars, she ripped all of them open and relished Izayoi's scream. "GUARDS!" Bunny yelled and one demon came in. He looked at the beaten Izayoi and laughed. "She sucked my dick before dinner last night" Inutaisho turned a slickly green as he remembered the make-out he and Izayoi shared last night. It would never be the fiery exprience Bunny's lips brought to him. Bunny laughed hysterically, remembering the session they had at dinner in front of her. "Get this bitch out of my castle!" he yelled and the guard nodded, grabbing the whore up and throwing her out of the palace. Bunny turned to Inutaisho and slapped him in the face. "You need to step up as a father! Honestly, does Sesshomaru tell you anything?! I talked to him for like less than two mintues and he told me exactly how he felt about Izayoi and he told me that she hit him"

"He never told me any of that..."

Bunny shook her head and pushed passed him, walking out of the room she got herself ready for bed. She got into her bed when the door opened, she turned to see Sesshomaru. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked and Bunny nodded, lifting the covers he crawled into the bed. Bunny wrapped her arms around her son and sung him to sleep, then she shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep as well...


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny smiled as she woke up the next morning, her child safe in her arms. She knew he had tutoring today, and she didn't want to take away from his studies so she woke her precious baby up and smiled. "Sweetheart, it's time for you to go to your tutoring koi..." she kissed his forehead as the little boy groggily got up and whined adorably, making the mother giggle. She slapped Sesshomaru's butt and laughed when he squealed. "Go to tutoring honey... If you go I'll have some candy for you" she promised and the heir's face brightened immediately. "Ok!" He said as he ran out the room to his own, getting ready for his classes. meanwhile, Bunny got up, made up her bed, and got into the shower. The clan leader stripped herself, and got in the shower. The steam in the shower was enough to leave her oblivious to the demon in the room with her, stripping himself bare and he got into the shower along with her. His silver hair plated to his face as his hair got wet. By the time Bunny smelt his scent he had wrapped his arms around her. "Inutaisho!" She squeaked, then moaned as he started to lick and suck on her neck. Bunny's hips rolled and Inutaisho hissed in pleasure, he loved when her ass was on his dick like that. Inutaisho moaned as his hand went down and started to massage her nub. Bunny moaned and threw her head back, she hated how he could make her forget all her pain with one kiss... One touch... One... "Ah.." Bunny groaned as he slid a finger inside, moving it in and out slowly. Bunny whimpered as the water rained down on them, he smiled and stopped fingering her, lifting the beauty up so that her womanhood was level with his face. Inutaisho begin to eat her out like a starving man, relishing her taste of midnight jasmines. "Ah... Taisho" she sighed as he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking on it occasionally. He licked her pussy entirely then slid his tongue into her, fucking her with it before put Bunny level with his dick. Inutaisho kissed her passionately as he slid his long, hard, massive member into her tight entrance. Bunny moaned as he started to pound into her roughly. The Inulord moaned as he pounded, relishing her moans and joining hers with his own. "Bunny... I... Ah... I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he pounded into her passionately. Bunny moaned as she arched her back, letting her body enjoy her lover once more. "Mm... Taisho..." She groaned as she gripped the back of his head and shoved his head to her breast, moaning as he licked and sucked her nipple. "Mm... Ah! I've missed you too..." She said and Inutaisho smiled, knowing that she always told the truth during sex. "Ah! Bunny I love you so much baby!"

"I-I love you too..."

Inutaisho smiled as he pounded, moaning as he sped up. The little leader could not lie during sex, the deepest parts of her heart coming out then. They continued until they couldn't anymore, and Inutaisho turned the water off. He looked at his now unconscious love. He picked her up and got out of the bathroom. He laid his beauty down on her bed and got in himself. "Bunny... I'm going to impregnate you..." He whispered in her ear as he fell asleep. If he got her pregnant, then she'd never leave him, knowing how she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day Bunny awoke in a blissful daze, yawning as she sat up dizzliy. The clan leader looked to her lord with a smile, then sighed, remembering the immense hurt he had the audacity to put her through. "You cold, selfish, heartless bastard.." Bunny said as she wiped her tears away. Inutaisho woke up and sat up, hearing what she said to him. "Bunny, if you forgive me right now I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you see that you can forgive me!" the leader would not be convinced as she got up and looked down. "I hate you and how you make me want to trust you... When I know that I can't.."

"Yes you can.. Bunny please! Please give me the chance to make you see-"

Bunny hopped out of the bed and wrapped the blankets around her form, growling savasgely. "MAKE ME SEE WHAT? THAT I'M STUPID FOR LETTING YOU HAVE ME AGAIN?!"

"NO! BUNNY I'M SORRY JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE PLEASE I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU"

Bunny turned her gaze and crossed her arms, sighing and looking to the floor. "I guess I can give you a chance to show me how much you really want us to be together"

Inutaisho smiled and thanked the caramel toned beauty, wrapping his arms around her curvy frame he nuzzled her gently. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes ok?" he asked and Bunny nodded, giggling adorably when he tickled her. Inutaisho kissed her cheek softly and walked out of her room. The daiyoukai strolled into his and took a shower, having left his clothes in Bunny's room. The Inu demon washed himself thoroughly and stepped out, drying himself with a towel. The taiyoukai adorned a white kimono with black shapes decorating it and some geta, then pinned his hair up in a samurai ponytail and walked down the steps, gasping when he saw Bunny. The gorgeous woman wore a fiery kimono with red geta, her hair was up in a curled ponytail with a black pin with beautiful white orchids hanging so when it was in her hair it looked as if the plant itself held her hair up. "Bunny... You look so beautiful... Are you ready to go?" he asked and the woman nodded solemnly. Inutaisho took her hand and led her outside and off the palace grounds. The two walked along until they reached a huge, beautiful pond. There was a long, wooden bridge and they walked along it until they reached the mid point. "Remember this place? This is when we first met"

"I remember.. I was looking at my reflextion in the water and your warriors approached me asking if I was a geisha..."

"Yes and you proceeded to slap the one who asked and bluntly told them no, then I stepped forward and was so overwhelmed by you beauty that I wanted to talk to you get to know you"

"Of course I had my ground up and snapped at you"

"Which I found absolutely adorable"

the two laughed at the memory and Bunny gazed at him, touching his face she kissed his lips gently. As much as she hated to admit it, Bunny was falling for Inutaisho... Again..


	7. Chapter 7

Inutaisho and Bunny walked back home a couple of hours later, laughing and talking and holding hands like they used to do. It was heaven, being able to speak and laugh with her once more. To get to look her in those beautiful, sparkling, sapphire eyes again. Bunny was a sight that Inutaisho knew he would never grow tired of. Bunny smiled at her Inuyoukai as they hugged, feeling the love she once had for him returning ten fold. "Oh Inutaisho, being with you has been wonderful these past few months... I think I'm starting to fall in love with you again" the beauty smiled and Inutaisho beamed, his youkai beaming with pride that his mate had finally returned to him, where she belonged. "I've always loved you my dear, but let me finish proving it"

"Ok, I'm going to go to the library for a while ok?"

"Ok koishi, don't keep me waiting too long now"

Bunny nodded and walked up the steps to the third wing while Inutaisho called the other lords, preparing for the meeting he had that night. As Bunny was walking she saw a light up ahead in the hallway. It was quite an unusual looking light, a pale pink looking light and she walked towards it cautiously. Caution flew out the window when she heard her son's voice in the distant light. "MOMMY HELP ME!" he screamed and the mother raced forward, roaring her rage as she bursted through the light to see a woman standing there, looking at her and smiling. "My sweet, sweet girl... You're just as beautiful as your father told me you were!"

"Who are you?"

"Why Bunny don't you remember me? I'm your mother"

The young beauty was floored. This couldn't be her mother! Her mother was dead. Bunny looked at the woman with hurt eyes, and the woman's expression turned into one of pain as well. "Bunny, I know you're skeptical... It's ok darling, you got that from me... Come here and I'll prove it"

Bunny took a deep breath and walked over to the woman who claimed to be her mother. "If you really are my mother then you'll what I am.."

"You, my daughter, are the first ever InuMiko to grace the world with your presence"

At that, Bunny threw her head back as her miko powers awakened, spreading through her body rapidly. Her markings developed a pale pink tint and her already dark orange arua turned blue, which was incredibly strong. Within the flame marking appeared a single pink rose that shined beautifully within the fiery blaze that was her marking. Bunny smiled and hugged her mom, letting the tears fall as she fell to her knees. Bunny's mother died while she was giving birth to the girl, and her father, Inusheeko, never so much as spoke her name, knowing he'd cry. Bunny looked to her mom, and smiled, nuzzling her gently. "All I ever knew, was that my mother had died during my birth, and father was my mother and father... He never spoke your name, but I understand because he would cry if he so much as thought about you, which was a lot... All I ever wanted to know was your name... I just wanna know your name okka-san" Bunny's mother looked at her daughter and smiled, rubbing her head gently as her child laid on her breast. "My name is Sakura... Go and be happy with the man you love" she said and disappeared. Bunny nodded and walked down the hall, as she was walking she was stopped by a servant boy, who smiled sultryily at her. This particular servant wanted Bunny for himself, so he, along with some others, plotted against Inutaisho. "I'm glad that you are finally starting to find your love for Inutaisho again my lady, but before you fall in love with him fully you should read this" he gave the beauty a scroll and walked off, smiling to himeself. Bunny wrinkled her brow and opened the stroll, reading it. It was about Inutaisho and how he fucked all these other girls while he was dating and called her a lot of slandering names. Tears poured down Bunny's red eyes as the scroll burned in her hand. She stormed through the palace and went to his study. When Inutaisho opened the door Bunny slapped fire out of him and growled savagely. "I knew you were too good to be true.." she seethed as Inutaisho held his cheek, growling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS FALLING FOR YOU AGAIN AND YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"THE SCROLL YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT SCROLL?"

"OH DON'T PLAY DUMB! THAT SCROLL YOU ABOUT ALL THE GIRLS YOU FUCKED WHILE WE WERE DATING AND HOW I WAS NOTHING BUT A STUPID, TRASHY BITCH?"

Inutaisho gasped, hurt that she would even expect him of saying that. "Why would I say something like that? About you of all people?"

"... I don't want to hear anything you have to say"

Bunny turned and walked out of the study, going up the steps she walked into her room and slammed the door, flopping into her bed and beginning to sob.


	8. Chapter 8

Inutaisho growled savagely as he gripped his cheek. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. He would never say anything to hurt Bunny like that! Why would she expect him of saying that? Inutaisho growled in fustration because he didn't understand! The Taiyoukai stormed out of his study and up the stairs, meaning to burst into Bunny's room and make her tell him who gave her that scroll. Along the way he saw some servants talking and he hid himself to listen in...

"Did you give Bunny that scroll?"

"Yep! And you should have seen how it burned in her hand"

they laughed, much to Inutaisho's anger and displeasure. So it was a setup...

"It's only a matter of time... She'll be ours soon"

Inutaisho revealed himself and made it seem like he didn't hear a thing. They bowed to him, and he wanted to do nothing more but kick the bastards in their heads. Inutaisho burst into Bunny's room and ducked a fireball. "GET OUT!" she screamed and Inutaisho closed the door. "Bunny, you were tricked"

"You could say that again.."

"Not by me! By the servant men"

Bunny crossed her arms as Inutaisho explained what happened and their motives behind it. When he was finished the girl looked at him with angry eyes. "Those bastards..."

"Yeah..."

Bunny smirked, a idea coming into her mind. "Inutaisho come here..."

All throughout the castles their moans were heard, and the servant men growled at their failed attempt. "That should be us she's fucking!"

Inutaisho gripped Bunny's hips as she savagely rode him, their moans erupting loud and passionately. The two laughed in pleasure, knowing everyone could hear their love making, including the bastards who thought it was real funny to plot. The taiyoukai would murder them later on, but right now all he could focus on was his dick encased inside his love's tight, dripping cavern.


	9. Chapter 9

After their amazing sex, Inutaisho was holding his gorgeous beauty in her sleep. Her deep tanned skin glowed in the moonlight, and her hair looked almost sapphire. She was gorgeous, and as Inutaisho got up, he didn't want to leave her alone. "God you're beautiful" he told her in her sleep, kissing her sleeping lips gently. "Nothing will ever separate us again my love… I promise" he smiled and brushed her hair from her face, kissing her cheek and getting up and going to his room. The lord had a huge meeting tonight, and he killed those plotting servants of his. Damn, why was it that every time he tried to correct his mistakes someone always end up trying to sabotage him! He sighed in annoyance, shaking his head and adorning the honorary kimono. Bunny had washed it for him, and he felt so snug and warm. He loved whenever she washed clothes; there was something absolutely perfect about the way she did laundry. The lord put his hair up in a ponytail and walked down the stairs. When he smelt the scent of royalty, the lord got up and opened the door. "Hello my colleagues welcome to my home"

"Good evening Lord Inutaisho" the southern lord, Kijuryo greeted, looking around the place in confusion. There was a much lighter feeling to the place now; the other lords hadn't felt an aura like this since… Kijuryo looked to Inutaisho with bright eyes. "You got rid of Izayoi?"

"I did. And I got a better woman in return"

The others smiled at this news, letting Inutaisho's servant escort him to the meeting room.

Bunny woke up two hours after Inutaisho left, she whimpered and looked around. Where was Inutaisho? Whimpering like a beta without her alpha. The beauty got up and took a shower, whimpering all the while because she wanted Inutaisho. She knew her demon was in a meeting, but she couldn't help herself. Bunny dressed in a gorgeous, flowing dress and curled her hair. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she dressed up. As she walked out of her room the girl saw her little boy looking around and whimpering. Bunny walked over to him and kneeled. "What's the matter honey?" she asked, picking the boy up. Sesshomaru was wearing his pajamas, and he wrapped his arms around his momma's neck. "I want daddy"

"I want him too honey… He's in a meeting right now; wanna go see him with me?"

The little boy nodded and sighed, nuzzling his mother's neck as she walked down the steps to the meeting room. Bunny stood at the door and whimpered, knowing he would probably be mad at her, but she wanted him! And he left out of their bed when she didn't want him to leave at all. The beauty understood that her lord was in a meeting, but she would throw a tantrum if she didn't see him. So, gathering her courage, she knocked on the door.

Inutaisho looked back at the door with fire in his eyes, the orbs catching fire even more when Bunny and Sesshomaru walked in. But her scared expression was enough to defuse his anger and replacing it with endearment. "I-I'm s-s-sorry… I-I-I j-j-just wanted t-to see you… S-Sesshy di-did t-t-too and I-"

Inutaisho's arms wrapped around her and his kissed her forehead. "Bunny, its ok sweetheart… Come, sit down honey it's alright" he smiled, kissing her lips and he picked Sesshomaru up with a smile. "Hey little man! Why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream and I wanted a hug… But I couldn't find you and I got scared…"

Inutaisho hugged his son and sat down with the boy on his lap. Bunny kept her head down, knowing his was upset at her for interrupting. "Sweetheart I'm not mad… I promise, come sit down ok?"

Bunny nodded and sat down beside him, touching her belly. The Northern lord, Nikya, had this certain ability, and he wrinkled his brow at Inutaisho's wife. He got up and walked over, smiling he helped her to stand. The other lords had mates of their own, yes Bunny was beautiful, but Inuyoukais mated for life. "I see you holding your stomach sweetheart… Let me see something please?"

When Bunny nodded, Nikya placed his hand on her stomach, and it glowed a soft purple hue. After a while he removed his hand and smiled, looking to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. "Congratulations Taisho… You're going to be a father!"


	10. Chapter 10

Inutaisho was stunned, and Bunny touched her belly and looked down. The western lord looked to his love, completely stunned.

"Bunny? Did you know about this?" he asked, and the woman looked away. She nodded, and Inutaisho grabbed her arm gently. The two walked outside and Inutaisho looked at her with very stern eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't the want the chi-

"Bunny" Inutaisho started, grabbing her arms and hugging her to him gently, "I will love any child you give me… Now that we're together again… Nothing will take you away from us"

Bunny smiled, hugging Inutaisho with a happy giggle. "Ok! But you do know that while I'm pregnant-

"You'll be extremely passive and vulnerable. Got it"

The woman nodded and hugged her love, letting him pick her up. Inutaisho walked back in with Bunny in his arms and sat down, holding her protectively against him, chuckling when she nuzzled him adorably.

Nikya smiled, looking at his own wonderful mate.

"Satori dear, do you remember when you were pregnant? I was lucky if I got slapped"

Satori, a dragon demoness, giggled and touched her husband's face. "Yes dear I remember those… Months."

Inutaisho laughed, wiping his eyes in remembrance of that day.

"I remember that! I laughed every time! Satori would just walk up, slap you, and walk off!"

The other Lords laughed as well, and Bunny nuzzled Inutaisho's chest with a smile.

She sat up suddenly and looked out of the window and began to whimper. "What is it?" Inutaisho asked.

Bunny growled, beginning to tremble in anger. Something was outside, she could feel it.

Satori got up and walked to the window, gasping.

"What?" Nikya asked, and Satori stepped back.

"There is blood everywhere…"

Inutaisho and the other Lords walked out the room, the mates were given instructions to stay inside the room and protect Bunny if something was to go wrong. Sesshomaru wanted to go with his father, but he was too young, even so, Inutaisho gave him the instruction of protecting everyone in the room.

Lord Yukaro of the South looked to his western ally, who nodded once. The outside door was opened and the scent of blood fresh in the air. "Someone was attacked…"

"Yes, let's check it out!"

Since there were only four, two lords went one way, and the two went the other.

"Inutaisho! Do you smell that?" Nikya asked, and Inutaisho nodded. They were at the scene of the incident. One Lord looked to another, and then threw their weapons down in anger. All that commotion for this!? It was bloody, but two of the guards had gotten into a fight and they beat each other senseless. Inutaisho growled as the ladies of the palaces walked outside with Sesshomaru, who shook his head in shame.

Bunny turned her head, looking at Inutaisho with confusion. "Why did I growl like that then? I don't understand…"

"Your unborn child must be strong indeed. He smelt blood and thought his mommy was in danger"

One of the guards stood up and grabbed his head, then shook it fiercely. "No milord! It's not what you think! He's an imposter!"

No sooner had he said that, the other guard had turned into a giant monkey demon with twenty arms and nine eyes. "The daughter of Eve must die…" it said, and Inutaisho didn't understand what he was saying.

"You do mean? Who is the daughter of Eve?"

The thing wouldn't answer; instead it had its eyes locked on Bunny. Suddenly it charged at her.

"THE DAUGHTER OF EVE MUST DIE!"

Bunny's eyes narrowed, and she smirked. Her hair turned white, and her eyes bled amethyst. A golden spear appeared in her hand and she raced forward towards the monkey demon.

"BUNNY NO!" Inutaisho yelled, racing to help her but he was stopped by little Sesshomaru, who holding onto his leg. "Mommy knows what she's doing daddy…"

Bunny hopped into the air, twirling gracefully and bringing her spare down in a huge arc.

Inutaisho watched his wife sliced the demon's arms off, landing on its chest and watching as it wriggled in pain.

"So, I'm called the daughter of Eve now huh? When will you bastards realize that my name is Bunny?"

The girl shrugged, and then sliced its head off cleanly. She hopped off of it and let her flames eat the thing to ashes.

"Inutaisho… We need to talk… About how I was born"


	11. Chapter 11

Inutaisho followed his mate into the palace, along with the other Lords and their mates. Bunny sat down on the large white plush sofa, and then she laid down on it.

"Bunny, why are you called the daughter of Eve?"

The woman sighed and sat up, grabbing the straps of her dress, she pulled them down a bit, low enough for everyone to see the bear claw markings on her skin clearly.

Inutaisho got up, walking over and tracing the markings gently with his claw.

"How come I've never noticed this before?"

"Because I would not allow you to… If I were to reveal them, the scent of my ancestor would come forth, my ancestor was Eve. You know, mother of all creation. It's said that she possessed many powers, and that her power would be passed to the first girl born to the family… Me"

"Ok, now why are these demons after you young one?" Yukaro asked, him and his wife deeply intrigued.

"Well, I am quite the ideal mate… But now that I'm mated to Inutaisho, they want me dead"

"So it's the whole _if-I-can't-have-you-nobody-can _thing?"

"Precisely"

Bunny laid back down, and she whimpered, turning on her back.

"Hungry!" she said, and Inutaisho chuckled at the little kid voice she'd picked up.

"I guess her pregnancy has gotten the better of her. I'll go make her food. Sesshomaru, go call grandpa and tell him we need help ok?"

"Ok!"

The little boy closed his eyes and concentrated, his mommy had taught him how to connect to someone's mind mentally. A few moments later, Inutaisho's sire was heard.

"_Gii-san, Okka-san is having a baby! And Chi Chi-ue needs your help"_

Toukai, Inutaisho's father was so confused, he could have sworn Izayoi was married to his son, and he knew his grandson hated that woman with all his heart. That could only mean…

"_**I'm on my way right now. Until I get there, keep something warm over your mommy. She gets very cold during her pregnancy and that could really harm her and the baby ok?"**_

"_Ok!"_

Sesshomaru disconnected their minds and looked over to Bunny, seeing her trembling form, he ran upstairs and grabbed a huge blanket, trying his hardest to carry it back down.

One of the servants was walking by when she saw the young prince struggling to get the blanket down the steps. She walked over and picked up the cover, walking downstairs with the little boy running behind her. The servant girl placed the covers snuggly over Bunny's trembling form, earning her a kiss to the temple by her lady.

"Thank you…" she said cutely, and the girl cooed to her before leaving.

Sesshomaru looked to his father, who walked into the room with soup in his hands. The older dog put the food down and stroked Bunny's hair. She opened her mouth, then closed it around the spoon filled with nice hot soup. "Sesshomaru did you call your grandfather?"

"He did, and I'm here"

Inutaisho looked to the man in the doorway. Silky raven hair, golden eyes, tall and muscular, full lips. Yeah, that was his father indeed.

Toukai walked into the room and kneeled, stroking the girl's hair gently. She opened her mouth again, letting her mate feed her.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's back…"

"Yeah… Me neither" Inutaisho said, watching Toukai stroked Bunny's hair again, signaling her to open her mouth.

"Sesshomaru, now that your mommy is pupped, she is very vulnerable. She needs you to protect her, like she has protected you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"We need to keep her warm and safe at all times, and now that you're a big boy, your father and I need your help insuring Bunny's safety ok?"

"Ok!"

"We're going to let you watch her while we go to meetings, and I want to tell us if she gets a fever or if anyone tries to harm her in any way ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, looking to his mom and watching as Inutaisho and Toukai worked together in order to feed her.

"What if she gets hungry and you're not here?"

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, we never leave anywhere without taking her along, it's just now that you're older. We can both attend the meeting, and not just we go but only one of us attends the meeting. She needs us both, and if you can watch her whenever we go somewhere, then we can both take care of her and not miss a thing"

"Oh, ok!"

Toukai stroked Bunny's hair again, but she wouldn't open her mouth. Inutaisho tried to feed her, but she turned her head.

"She must be full, which means she's sleepy now"

Toukai picked the pupped woman up, careful not to unravel her, and carried her upstairs to Inutaisho's room. He put the girl in bed, then got in himself, as did Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. They were tired too, and after a long day, they all finally got to retire.

The other lords had stayed in their respective rooms as well, deciding that they too would help in any way they could.


End file.
